


"Why don't you "play" with me?"

by dogeasune06



Series: SCP Crackfics [3]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Big Tiddy Gamer Girl, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Light Bondage, Multi, Plague Doctors, Satire, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06
Summary: So basically 049 is a big tiddy gamer girl now, curtosy of a request
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Series: SCP Crackfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182941
Kudos: 3





	"Why don't you "play" with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Booba

The plague doctor was streaming on twitch, playing a very familiar game known as "Amorous". She was just finishing up the stream as you arrived home, making your way upstairs to greet your dummy thicc egirl gf. 049 shut down her computer as you entered the room, looking over to you. "Greetings master, I assume you're here for some fuccy fuccy?" She asked hopefully, slipping out of the gamer chair. "I don't even need to ask" you answered, sitting on the side of the bed.

049 laid down on the bed, waiting patiently for the fucc. You instead pulled out a small bit of rope, tieing the e-girl's wrists to the frame. "Something different I see" she commented, letting out soft coos which makes no sense cause she isn't actually a bird smh my head. You lifted her robes up which also makes no sense cause the robes are 049's skin, revealing the booba. And damn 049's got some huge breasts, I mean some serious honkers, some incredible badonkers, incredible milkers, a great pair of- ok we're done here.

You being the horny bastard you are, instantly grabbed her tiddies and massaged them. "Man I could touch these all day, if you could lactate I bet they'd produce some delicious milk" you commented as you felt those immaculate tits. "Hey, why don't you "play" with me?" The busty doctor suggested. "Why, what a wonderful idea my princess" you agree, slipping out of your own clothes.

You teased the plague doctor sensually, up until she was begging like the thirsty hoe she is. So you then decided that it was ready for the main event. [SCENE REDACTED ON REQUEST VIA THE O5 COUNCIL].

So it's after the secks and you're both panting furiously on the bed, covered in icky sticky gross mess. "Wow.. thanks for letting me "cure your pestilence" my darling" 049 panted out. You smiled at her in return and untied her, giving those fat tiddies one last squeeze. "Now.. time to cure you for real this time!" The plague doctor exclaimed excitedly. "Wait what..? Wait! Nooooo!!" Were your last words before you were transformed into a zombie to be 049's bitch.

The end..?


End file.
